


Ms. Cotton's Hayloft Liaison

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ms. Cotton's Hayloft Liaison

There were whispers about Miss Pervinca Took even around Hobbiton, but it turned out that the whispers weren't half as bad as reality. That, Rosie thought, was why her reputation would not necessarily be ruined if word got out she'd stayed for so long in the same barn with Miss Took; that, and the fact that Marigold was there with them. She and Mari could chaperone for each other.

Except, of course, that wasn't at all what they were doing. Because Miss Took was so much worse than anyone said. And Rosie and Mari, well, no-one whispered about them at all, but they weren't that much better, really. Well, Mari said that they were very good indeed, and Rosie had said, why, how many have you compared us with?

That tiff had ended in a tumble up in the hayloft, and it had been half-way through before they knew that that particular hayloft had also housed a napping Took. And there they were, and oh, it would not be a good thing at all if Miss Took got it in her mind to tell stories. And there was a grin on Miss Took's face that told them that was more than a slight possibility.

Pervinca had named her price. "Just a kiss, from each of you."

You'd think that wasn't much to ask, so it was no wonder that Rosie had agreed quick enough, as had Mari. Neither of them thought to ask where Pervinca intended to kiss them.

As Rosie watched Marigold paying up, with her ankles locked somewhere near Pervinca's shoulder blades, dark hair strewn across the hay, biting her hand to keep from screaming, Rosie began to realise that Pervinca had asked a kiss _from_ each of them.

And hadn't said where she wanted to be kissed.


End file.
